For The Future
by ruki4062jo
Summary: Memilih, aku harus memilih. Saat aku jatuh pada sebuah pilihan, aku hanya bisa menengadahkan kepala—melihat apa yang terjadi pada hidupku, saat aku membuat sebuah pilihan yang berbeda. "Aku ikut." Orihime Inoue Fic. For Bleach Vivariation Festival! RnR?


Memilih, aku harus memilih. Saat aku jatuh pada sebuah pilihan, aku hanya bisa menengadahkan kepala—melihat apa yang terjadi pada hidupku, saat aku membuat sebuah pilihan yang berbeda.

For The Future

"_Pilihan hidup hanya ada dua, antara iya atau tidak"_

-Disclaimer-

Bleach © Tite Kubo

**xxx**

For Vivariation Festival

Studi Karakter

Character is: **Orihime Inoue**, dengan pendalaman karakter **setelah ia memilih hidup menghadapi kenyataan bahwa ia harus bertarung dengan kekuatan khususnya**.

Ide ceritanya hanya kebetulan ada, dan saya ingin saja mendalami karakter tokoh yang satu ini. Lagipula, WB sudah mulai pudar sedikit demi sedikit.

Dan suer, ini Canon—paling canon di antara Fic Canon saya—gara-gara saya nulisnya berdasarkan kejadian sesungguhnya. Tanpa rekayasa—kecuali bagian POV Orihime, agak ngarang dan nebak-nebak XD Awas, percakapan bisa begitu mendominasi!

Genre Adventure/Friendship. Rated T.

Word Count : 3021 word—belum termasuk kegajean saya di bawah, dan maaf saja kalau panjang, saya benar-benar bingung bagaimana ngedit biar pendek = =;

1st Person POV (All Orihime POV). Canon. _Maybe_, Out-Of-Character and sometimes, Semi-In-Character. Don't Like Don't Read !

Happy Reading !

**xxx**

"_Ohayo_ Orihime!" seruan itu terdengar saat aku baru saja berjalan masuk ke dalam kelasku.

Ah ternyata benar, itu suara Tatsuki-chan—sahabat dekatku sejak SMP. "_Ohayo_ Tatsuki-chan," balasku sembari tersenyum dan berlalu begitu saja ke mejaku.

Sisanya, waktu pagi di kelas hanya aku habiskan untuk menyapa teman-teman yang baru saja datang, dan mengobrol sebentar dengan beberapa anak perempuan. Begitulah aku setiap harinya.

**xxx**

Aku hanya anak biasa. Bangun pagi, sarapan, sekolah, pulang, belajar, tidur kembali—rasanya keseharianku hanya berputar di sana.

Sisanya, rimayat hidupku tidak begitu senang aku bicarakan. Ditinggal oleh kakak laki-laki satu-satunya yang aku miliki—sebagai keluarga, tentunya—sempat menambah beban dalam benakku. Sekarang aku hanya sendiri, hampa.

Aku tidak mengerti apa bedanya dari kesendirian dan kehampaan. Aku menganggap itu sama. Hampa—kosong, sama halnya seperti sendiri. Tak ada yang berbeda, namun kesamaannya hanyalah, _keduanya mengiris batin siapapun yang merasakannya_.

Untuk selanjutnya, tak ada yang istimewa, aku tidak terlalu berharap bila tiba-tiba hariku akan berubah menjadi lebih dari biasanya.

Namun, aku tidak pernah menyangka, bahwa saat hariku berubah lebih saat _aku kembali bertemu Onii-san._

**xxx**

Aku tidak yakin dengan ingatan itu. Yang aku ingat, hanya saat Onii-san kembali dengan wujud yang berbeda, bersisik dan memakai topeng berwarna putih. Dan di sana… ada Kurosaki-kun, dengan kimono berwarna hitam dan _katana_ besar.

Kenangan itu begitu samar—mengabur dan kadang hilang tak berbekas. Seharusnya, kenangan itu ada di masa lampau, namun sejauh apapun aku meraihnya, hanya ada debu yang telah dibawa pergi oleh angin.

**xxx**

Apakah ada yang bisa menebak apa yang terjadi masa mendatang? Apakah ada yang bisa memprekdisikan hal luar biasa—di luar akal sehat manusia, dan naluri yang mereka miliki—yang akan terjadi secara tiba-tiba?

Aku tidak bisa. Namun, aku justru berhadapan dengan luka, darah, dan sesuatu yang membuatku jauh lebih cengeng daripada biasanya.

_Awalnya aku berpikir, "Syukurlah mereka tidak menyadarinya." _

_Dan pikiran berikutnya muncul, "Harus menjauh dari sini."_

_Itu dua hal yang muncul dalam kepalaku yang bergetar tegang dan terasa menyedihkan, waktu aku menemukannya. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, hanya satu yang kumengerti—itu berbahaya!_

_Sel seluruh tubuhku bergetar tegang dan mengatakan padaku, "Cepat lari! Cepat lari! Cepat lari!"_

_Harus lari! Bisa-bisa kami semua dihancurkannya!_

_Harus lari! Dengan ekspresi tidak ada apa-apa, agar semua tidak panik!_

Bertemu kembali dengan hal aneh yang menakutkan hanya membuatku memikirkan hal-hal tersebut. Takut, takut dan takut. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan selain lari?

Namun, ia mengejar. Menyandera kawan-kawanku dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya. Mempergunakan mereka melalui bibit-bibit yang melukai tubuh mereka—hingga mereka seperti boneka tanpa jiwa yang bebas untuk dimainkan dengan seenaknya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Teriakan beserta satu tendangan—yang benar-benar ampuh menjauhkan mereka dariku—membuat rasa takutku berkurang sedikit demi sedikit.

"Tatsuki-chan!" Ada secercah harapan yang terbuka di sana. Ada yang menolongku, dan entah kenapa, aku begitu mengharapkannya.

"Maaf Orihime, aku tidak sadar ada yang seperti itu."

Saat itu, aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakannya. Apa dia—

"Yang seperti itu? Apa Tatsuki-chan bisa melihatnya?" tanyaku penuh keraguan dan menutupi bagian bajuku yang disobek oleh mayat-mayat hidup itu.

"Tidak, tapi aku tahu dia ada di mana! Aku tahu yang membuatmu menangis ada di sana!"

Tangan kanannya terangkat—menunjuk dengan penuh tantangan ke arah makhluk di sana. "Hei, raksasa yang di sana! Lawan berkelahimu keliru! Ayo maju! Dari dulu sudah diputuskan, kalau yang membuat Orihime menangis akan dibereskan olehku!"

Seulas senyum terukir pelan di bibirku. Di sana, ada seseorang yang berdiri—membelaku tanpa merasakan sedikitpun rasa takut yang kurasakan sejak tadi. Dia—Tatsuki Arisawa—sahabat yang dengan gagah berani menantang makhluk itu berkelahi dengannya.

Entah kenapa, aku merasa beruntung memiliki seseorang yang berharga sepertinya.

**xxx**

Semuanya—mereka yang sedari tadi mengincarku—satu demi satu berhasil dijatuhkan oleh Tatsuki-chan. Namun, makhluk itu kembali memutar balikkan keadaan yang ada.

Bibit pertama berhasil ditanamkannya di tubuh pundah Tatsuki-chan. Darah mengalir di baju sekolahnya yang semulanya bersih tersebut.

Aku takut dan hanya bisa menonton dari kejauhan. Bodoh, kenapa aku tidak bisa… menolongnya?

Kenapa aku berdiri di sini saja? Di sana ada sahabatku yang membutuhkan bantuanku, lalu kenapa aku tidak bisa menolongnya—dan dikalahkan oleh rasa takutku sendiri?

Saat aku melangkah mendekatinya, mereka kembali memegang tanganku—mencegatku dengan kekuatan yang mereka miliki. Tanganku, kakiku, tubuhku, semuanya dicengkeram dengan kuat oleh mereka. Aku tidak bisa bergerak—_aku tidak bisa membantu sahabatku sekarang_.

Tatsuki-chan masih tampak kuat di sana—membuat makhluk itu semakin beramarah dan menanamkan lebih banyak bibit di tubuhnya, dan melempar tubuhnya hanya dengan sekali tebasan tangannya.

"Tatsuki-chan!" Aku berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman mereka—dan berhasil. Aku segera berlari, menghampiri tubuh yang terperosok jatuh ke tanah. _Aku harus bisa menyelamatkannya_.

Namun, di saat aku menghampirinya, aku hanya merasakan sakit di daerah perutku—dia menendangku. Aku terduduk lemas, dan hanya bisa muntah karena hal itu. Setelah itu, aku hanya bisa menengadahkan kepala dan menatap matanya lekat-lekat.

Dia menangis—aku bisa melihat itu.

_Terima kasih Tatsuki-chan, selama tiga tahun ini kau melindungiku. Terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasih. Karena itu jangan menangis, tolong janganlah menangis karenaku._

Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan meraih wajahnya. "Kali ini, biar aku yang melindungi Tatsuki-chan."

**xxx**

Aku tidak menyadari apapun setelah itu, yang ada hanya kebingungan saat menyadari adanya sesuatu di sekitarku—mereka berputar mengelilingiku. Apa itu? Aku tidak tahu darimana mereka muncul.

"Tidak, kau sadar kok." Aku tertegun—entah suara siapa itu.

"Pasti sadar. Kau menyadari keberadaan kami, karena kami selalu ada paling dekat denganmu."

Salah satu dari benda itu hinggap di pundakku dan mulai memperlihatkan sosok mungil mereka. "Salam kenal, Orihime-san."

"Kami ShunShun Rikka. Kami lahir untuk melindungimu—kami kekuatanmu!"

**xxx**

Aku tidak mengerti dengan yang ada di hadapanku. Yang ada hanya aku terpaku di tempat dan memandang bingung ke arah mereka. Apa itu—liliput?

"Sudah kubilang kan—kami ini kekuatanmu! Kami 'kekuatan jiwamu' sendiri yang bangun berdasarkan 'efek' yang kau terima! Dengan kata lain, kami dirimu sendiri! Dan—aduduh!"

Aku kontan meringis saat mendengar suara kecilnya itu berteriak dengan keras. Memang sih, sepenuhnya salahku karena menangkapnya dengan kedua tanganku.

"Jangan menangkapku karena kau tidak mengerti penjelasannya! Ditangkap pun, hanya kau yang bisa melihat kami!" katanya kembali.

"Be—begitu?" Aku menjadi gugup bila mengingat kembali, bahwa aku ternyata memiliki kekuatan khusus tersendiri.

"Begitulah! Jadi maksudmu beneran begitu?" Aku semakin tidak mengerti dengan yang dikatakannya.

"Tapi, sebagian manusia… Kurosaki Ichigo—dia bisa melihat kami."

Kontan saja aku terkejut. Kenapa… kenapa Kurosaki-kun?

"Kurosaki-kun bisa? Kenapa…?" tanyaku kembali.

Dia hanya bisa memandangku bingung—mungkin dia memikirkan hal yang membuatku tidak bisa menangkap penjelasannya dengan baik.

"Kok kenapa? Kau pasti mengerti… karena kami lahir karena dia."

Setelah itu, dia—yang sedari tadi menjelaskan panjang lebar di hadapanku—dimarahi oleh temannya sendiri. Yah, temannya itu walaupun kecil ternyata belagu juga.

"Kau tidak perlu mengerti kami ini siapa dan datang dari mana! Yang harus kau ketahui itu cara memakai kami! Cuma itu!"

"Cara memakai?" tanyaku bingung.

Dan dia menjawab dengan ketus, "Ya!"

"Kekuatan kami kekuatan untuk 'menolak' dan membuat 'tameng'! Yang diperlukan untuk mengaktifkan itu 'hati' dan 'kotodama' darimu!"

Kotodama? Bahasa jiwa? Aku sama sekali semakin tidak mengerti dengan hal ini. Entah kenapa, rasanya kepala berkunang-kunang saat berusaha menangkap penjelasan itu.

"Hei, dia datang."

Aku menoleh ke depan dan mendapati makhluk itu marah pada kami. Mungkin… dia ingin segera melenyapkan kehadiran kami semua di sini—yang notabene memiliki kesempatan untuk menang melawannya saat itu.

"Grrr! Kita mulai, Orihime-san! Ayo panggil nama kami—aku Hinagiku!"

"Aku Baigon!"

"Aku Lily!"

Aku hanya bisa memandang mereka satu per satu dan menatap bingung. Bahkan, di saat genting seperti ini, aku justru kebingungan dan tidak bisa membantu apa-apa.

"Tenanglah, Orihime-san. Pakai kotodama, dan ulangi kata-kataku!"

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Setidaknya, kali ini aku harus bisa, _aku harus bisa menyelamatkan semuanya._

"Hinagiku! Baigon! Lily!"

"Hinagiku! Baigon! Lily!"

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ini dia… harus bisa, _harus bisa_!

"**SANTEN KESSHUN'!**"

"—aku menolaknya!"

Tameng itu terbuat—tepat di saat tembakan-tembakan darinya hanya menyisakan jarak beberapa centimeter dariku.

"Kemampuan kami menolak 'bagian luar tameng' yang artinya membuat tameng antara kau dan musuh, serta 'menolak serangan' yang ditujukan padamu."

Bahkan, di saat seperti ini, dia masih bisa menjelaskan padaku. Aku hanya berdiri dengan lemah, sembari menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah aku lakukan barusan. Itukah… kekuatanku?

"Lalu," dia melayang dan mendekati sosok Tatsuki-chan yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri, "Kemampuan kami berdua menolak 'bagian dalam tameng', serta 'menolak kerusakan' di dalam dimensi terbatas—yaitu bagian dalam tameng. Dengan kata lain, bisa mengembalikan luka atau kerusakan yang diselubungi tameng seperti keadaan sebelumnya."

Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Masih dengan tidak percaya… aku mempertanyakan yang terjadi saat itu—apa itu kekuatanku?

"Ayo, panggil nama kami. Aku Shun'o. Dia ayame."

Aku menghirup udara sejenak dan menghembuskan sejenak. _Demi Tatsuki-chan_.

"Shun'o! Ayame!"

Dia menyela, "Lalu pakai kotodama!"

"**SOTEN KISHUN! **Aku menolaknya!"

Mereka berdua melayang dan pergi ke sisi yang berbeda. Kemudian, mereka menyatukan sebuah cahaya yang membentuk tameng—menutupi seluruh bagian tubuh Tatsuki-chan. Perlahan, luka yang didapat olehnya sembuh sedikit demi sedikit. Dan keadaannya kembali layaknya semula, sebelum bertarung dengan makhluk itu.

"Tatsuki-chan…"

Aku tidak percaya kalau hal seperti ini bisa terjadi. Entah kenapa, aku merasa bahagia memiliki kekuatan seperti ini.

"Hei, ini bukan waktunya untuk menangis!" suara itu mengalihkan pandanganku, "Berikutnya giliranku!"

"Kemampuanku menolak 'dua bagian tameng', mengoyak musuh, membuat tameng dari dalam dan 'menolak kombinasi materi'—yang artinya membelah musuh menjadi dua!"

Dia kembali berseru, "Ayo panggil namaku! Aku Tsubaki!"

Aku mengangguk mengerti. "Tsubaki! **KOTEN ZANSHUN**! Aku… menolaknya!"

Cahaya dan suara ledakan. Ya, sebuah cahaya yang begitu cepat membelah musuh menjadi dua bagian. Kemudian, dia berubah menjadi keping-kepingan kecil dan melayang di langit, lalu hilang begitu saja.

Apa aku—

"—berhasil?" tanyaku lirih.

Lalu, tubuhku oleng dan terjatuh ke depan. Rasanya, berat sekali melakukan semuanya secara sekaligus.

"Kau sudah berusaha, Orihime-san."

Mataku menutup secara perlahan, dan kegelapan itu memenuhi ruang pandangku sepenuhnya.

**xxx**

"Lho? Sado-kun? Pagi," ujarku riang saat baru saja terbangun—tampaknya tadi aku pingsan setelah bertarung menghabiskan tenagaku dengan cepat.

Namun, Sado-kun diam sejenak sambil memegang hidungnya. Nampaknya… aku terbangun dan menghantam bagian wajahnya—tepat di hidung.

"Pagi… di luar dugaan, kau kepala batu ya, Inoue," jawabnya—masih dengan memegang hidungnya. Kelihatannya sakit sekali.

"Tidurmu gelisah sekali, kau mimpi apa?"

Aku hanya bisa menunduk malu lalu menggaruk kepalaku sendiri—walau sebenarnya tidak gatal. "I-itu… tidak bisa aku ceritakan. Rahasia, rahasia," jawabku malu.

Namun, pandanganku menyapu seisi ruangan yang kini aku tempati. Dan, baru di sana, aku menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda di sana.

"Omong-omong, ini di mana? Sekolah? Sepertinya bukan! Ini di mana?" aku hanya ribut menanyakan hal itu sembari memperhatikan sekitarku. Sado-kun nampaknya hanya bisa menghela napas dengan sifatku itu.

"Wah. Akhirnya, siuman juga."

Suara itu mengejutkanku—hingga aku menoleh dan melihat pemilik suara tersebut. Seorang laki berambut pirang, dengan topi berwana hijau-putih.

"Em… siapa ya?" tanyaku bingung sembari memperhatikannya kembali.

Sado-kun menggeleng. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Hanya saja… sepertinya kita ditolong laki-laki ini."

Aku hanya memandangnya bingung. Apa laki-laki ini orang yang kebetulan menemukanku pingsan di halaman sekolah? Tidak mungkin, sekolah saat itu sudah sangat sepi. Lalu, kenapa dia juga kebetulan menemukan sado-kun—apa itu tidak aneh?

"Baiklah, Inoue juga sudah siuman, tolong ceritakan lanjutan yang tadi."

Aku kini turut memandang bingung pada Sado-kun. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Apa ini menyangkut—

"Alasan lahirnya kekuatan aneh pada diri kami, dan… hubungannya dengan Ichigo."

Kenapa… kenapa Kurosaki-kun?

"_Kok kenapa? Kau pasti mengerti… karena kami lahir karena dia."_

Apa sebenarnya kekuatan yang dimiliki Kurosaki-kun? Kenapa selalu dikaitkan dengan dirinya?

"Kurosaki-kun? Kenapa… katamu?"

**xxx**

"Tunggu… dulu." Sado-kun menyela penjelasan panjang itu. Memang, dia menyela di saat yang tepat, di saat aku merasakan penjelasan tersebut sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Ada apa? Tidak bisa percaya? Apa ceritanya terlalu tidak masuk akal?" tanya lelaki itu dengan tenang.

Sado-kun hanya bisa memijat pelan dahinya dan bergumam lirih, "Iya."

Dan aku hanya bisa membantah, "I-itu tidak mungkin. Shinigami… dan juga hollow—menceritakan itu dan menyuruh kami percaya… itu yang lebih tidak masuk akal."

Yah, hal tersebut memang tidak masuk akal. Sesempit apapun pikiranku, setidaknya masih ada beberapa pandangan yang membuatku berpikir hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

Lelaki itu memandang aku dan Sado-kun dengan tatapan tajam dan mengintimidasi—aku tidak yakin dengan prediksiku yang terakhir. "Mau membantah? Kalau begitu urutannya salah. Monster dengan lubang dada yang menyerang kalian… itu hollow."

Aku memandangnya ragu dan terkejut. Semuanya seolah bercampur menjadi satu—membuatku kalut dan bingung di antara harus percaya atau tidak.

"Kalau begitu," dia kembali membuka suara—sebelum aku bisa mencerna semuanya dengan baik, "pertama, bantah dulu rasa takut dan rasa sakit yang kalian terima tadi."

Aku menelan ludah. Ini terlalu serius. Dia serius. Apa cerita itu memang benar adanya?

"Kurosaki Ichigo… memang mempunyai kekuatan roh yang luar biasa sebagai shinigami. Tapi, cara menggunakan kekuatan besar itu terlalu sembrono. Jadi, kekuatannya hanya mengalir keluar sembarangan dan tanpa arah. Besar kekuatan roh yang mengalir keluar itu mempengaruhi semua bentuk jiwa—dan tentu saja, juga pada kalian."

Tatapannya semakin tajam sebelum dia melanjutkan perkataannya, "Coba ingat—masing-masing dari kalian pasti pernah mengadakan kontak dengan Ichigo dalam wujud shinigami."

"Kekuatan yang terseret keluar dari dasar jiwa kalian, karena adanya kontak dengan Kurosaki Ichigo… adalah kekuatan kalian sebenarnya!"

Aku bingung—masih berusaha mencerna apa yang barusan dijelaskannya padaku dan Sado-kun. " Karena adanya kontak dengan Kurosaki-kun… kekuatan kami terseret keluar?" ulangku.

"Benar."

"Tu-tunggu dulu," aku berusaha membantahnya, "artinya tidak begitu—"

"Tidak mengerti juga tidak apa. 'Perubahan' kalian bukan karena penyakit. Kalian hanya diberi kunci dari pintu yang muncul di depan kalian. Kalian tidak perlu tahu penyebabnya, kalian juga tidak perlu meratapi keberuntungan tersebut. Terserah kalian… mau membuka atau menutup pintu tersebut—namun setelah pintu dibuka, mau melangkah ke dalam atau tidak juga terserah kalian."

Aku mendengarkan dengan seksama. Apa itu… sebuah pesan untuk kami?

Pintu geser di belakang lelaki itu terbuka—memperlihatkan sebuah sosok yang membungkuk hormat padanya. "Manajer. 'Kuumon' sudah mulai terbuka!"

Lelaki itu menoleh dan memandang serius. "Begitu? Lalu persiapannya?"

"Sudah selesai!"

Dia mengangguk dan memperbaiki topinya. "Kita berangkat sekarang."

Aku berusaha mencegahnya, dan memintanya menjelaskan ulang semuanya pada kami—sampai kami yakin bahwa cerita itu cukup bisa dipercaya.

"Kalian mau ikut?" tanyanya.

Dia berbalik dan berjalan keluar rumah. "—akan aku perlihatkan, dan kalian pastikan sendiri… dunia yang mulai sekarang akan kalian jalani, serta musuh yang harus kalian kalahkan."

**xxx**

Dia pergi meninggalkanku dan Sado-kun begitu saja. Kami hanya diam dan berkutat dengan pikiran kami masing-masing. Apa karena kekuatan seperti ini… kami harus rela hidup kami berubah?

"Apa maksudnya?" tanyaku lirih, "lihat… lalu putuskan jalan yang akan kita ambil?"

Ternyata kenangan itu benar adanya. Onii-sanyang menjadi monster, dan Kurosaki-kun yang saling membunuh. Aku hanya bisa meragukan ingatanku tentang itu—dan berpikir, lebih baik berkata kalau kenangan itu mengabur dan hilang tanpa jejak.

"Sado-kun," dia menoleh dan melihatku menundukkan kepala, "apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

**xxx**

Semuanya kembali normal setelah itu—setelah aku melihat dengan jelas, Kurosaki-kun bertarung dengan Ishida-kun, lalu melawan monster yang begitu besar.

Namun, ada lagi kejadian yang begitu aneh. Kuchiki-san… menghilang.

Bukan hanya menghilang seperti hal wajar lainnya—anehnya, tidak ada satupun yang ingat dengan Kuchiki-san di kelasku. Bahkan, di meja Kuchiki-san, ada Momohara-kun di sana—seolah dialah anak pindahan sesungguhnya.

Hari ini juga, Ishida-kun tidak masuk. Aneh sekali—tapi mungkin, Ishida-kun masih mengingat Kuchiki-san.

**xxx**

Hilangnya Kuchiki-san tidak membuat kejanggalan yang berarti. Hanya saja, aneh bila kita mengingat seseorang, sedangkan yang lain tidak.

Saat pulang sekolah, aku membicarakan hal tersebut dengan Kurosaki-kun. Benar saja, dia terkejut dan akhirnya, menceritakan semuanya padaku.

"Ternyata… Kuchiki-san kembali ke tempatnya semula, ya? Dan Kurosaki-kun ingin menolongnya?"

Kurosaki-kun mengangguk. Lalu dia berujar, "Aku tidak menyangka Inoue bisa melihat kami—"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan—membawanya pulang kemari?" dia tertegun saat aku mengatakannya dengan sarkatis, "Kuchiki-san memang orang dunia sana, bukan? Lalu, semuanya keluarga dan temannya ada di sana, bukan? Apa setelah menolongnya, Kurosaki-kun akan membawanya kemari—memisahkannya dengan keluarga dan teman-temannya?"

"Apa itu tidakan yang benar?"

Dia hanya tertegun dan menundukkan kepalanya. Mungkin, dia tidak berpikir sampai ke sana. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya menyelamatkan Kuchiki-san—hanya itu. Terkadang, aku iri bila mengingat kembali tujuan tersebut.

"Bercanda kok!" ujarku riang lalu berdiri dan tertawa—membuat dia memandang heran padaku, "bicara seperti itu juga, Kurosaki-kun pasti sudah memutuskan di dalam hati."

Aku mulai membentuk ekspresi khasnya. "Mulutnya begini, dagu maju, melipat tangan… dan menjawab dengan arogan 'Selama tetap hidup, masih bisa bertemu keluarga dan yang lain, kan! Kalau mati, semua berakhir!' Kurosaki-kun yang aku kenal pasti begitu."

Dia memandangku dengan tatapan penuh arti. Tampaknya, aku membuat rasa percaya dirinya mulai tumbuh dalam dadanya. Setidaknya, aku sudah membantunya dengan mendukung yang akan dilakukan olehnya—hanya itu yang bisa aku bantu, sisanya hanya bergantung padanya.

"Pergilah, dan berjuang! Aku juga tidak ingin temanku mati!" ujarku sembari menahan rambutku yang tertiup angin.

Dia menatapku sebentar lalu bangkit dari tangga yang didudukinya. "Terima kasih, Inoue," ujarnya sebelum menapaki tangga tersebut dan pergi meninggalkanku.

"Jangan terluka ya, Kurosaki-kun." Bisikanku termakan oleh angin yang berhembus kencang siang itu. Aku harap, bisikan itu akan terdengar sebagai harapan padanya.

**xxx**

Aku memegang ganggang telepon umum di hadapanku, dan menunggu jawaban dari orang yang aku hubungi.

"Ah, Sado-kun? Ya… benar, ini aku. Aku… sudah memutuskannya."

Memilih, aku harus memilih. Saat aku jatuh pada sebuah pilihan, aku hanya bisa menengadahkan kepala—melihat apa yang terjadi pada hidupku, saat aku membuat sebuah pilihan yang berbeda.

Apapun yang aku pilih, tidak boleh ada penyesalan yang tertoreh di sana.

"Aku ikut."

終了

The End

**xxx**

Author : Sesi author note telah dibuka XD

Oke, saya hanya ingin mengatakan, bertarung dengan WB itu sulit—sangat, sampe keringatan (?)—namun, hasilnya lumayan memuaskan untuk saya. Yah, saya harap, fic saya kali ini memenuhi standar Viva Fest—yang kemaren kemaren kagak, wkwk.

Lalu, soal Canon, saya sudah mencoba se-canon mungkin—maksa. Dan diksi, saya tetap bertahan dengan gaya penulisan saya—saya ngerasa nyaman aja dengan diksi simple begini (dan agak bermasalah dengan membuat diksi yang berat).

Baiklah, sudah habis celotehan saya. Yang islam, semoga puasanya lancar, dan jangan curi-curi waktu baca lemon pas puasa –digilas author FFn- XD

Ladies and Gentleman

**Review?**


End file.
